Maximum Ride:: Another Side to the Story
by FangAKat
Summary: A version of Maximum Ride where Fang has a twin sister and live a normal life. At least for a while...
1. Prologue

Prologue

When my brother and I were born we had the anatomy that no other human should have. My brother more than me at first, but I changed around the age of five. Someone later told me that I was never supposed to know my brother, my twin brother. He also told me that if I hadn't known him I would be dead at this very moment in time and not be able to tell my tale.

When we were born the doctor was supposed to proclaim me and my brother dead to my parents and take us to a place called the School. Unfortunately for that doctor he took pity on us for some unknown reason and let our parents take us home. Though before letting them go home he told them everything that the School had done to us, and he also told them how to keep us a secret.

It's scary to think that I could have never known my brother, my twin, and I am sorry for what became of the doctor that took pity on us.

To explain why we are so different, my brother and I are Human-Avian hybrids. When we were small we were supposed to be taken away for a long life of tortures and 'tests'. Now because of our fortunate encounter with a kind doctor we live a peacefully in a home in Maryland, close to D.C. We have six people living in our house me, Maria, and my twin, Nick. We are fourteen. Will is twelve and Ava is nine.

How do we deal with life when the going gets tough? Well why don't you see for yourself.


	2. One

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you two!"

_ Here we go again. _Maria heard her brother's voice float through her mind through their 'unknown to the rest of the world' telepathy.

_ No kidding. _She shot back.

The twins were sitting on their living room couch receiving verbal punishment from their mother. They had gotten into a fight at school... again.

"The other guy started it." Maria protested, "He was calling me mean names and trying to steal my backpack. So Nick hit him."

"I don't want to even hear those kind of excuses!"

"But mom!" Nick started. He stopped when their mother gave them a stern look.

"Yes mom. Sorry mom." the twins said in unison.

"That sounds more like it," she whipped her sweaty palms on her apron and started for the kitchen, "You both will go to your room and stay there until dinner. We are having Pasta tonight."

"PASTA!" they shouted in unison. Their mom shot them a look and the two walked quickly to their room.

They both wandered down into the basement of the one story house. They went to the only bedroom that was down there. A bedroom that was the size of a large sitting room. The room was only built this size because the twin's parents thought that the twins had to always stay together. They even had the same school schedules. It may seem inconvenient for when the two would argue, but they never did. They always got along. The room itself was very basic and symmetrical, two beds two closets and two desks.

Now, though the twins were the same in every way mentally they were not physically. Nick had longer cut black hair and Maria long blond hair, and they both had obsidian black eyes- which defiantly did NOT make Maria a number one pick for the boys. Nick didn't like to talk much and Maria did, she was usually the voice for them both. They were both lanky and good athletes though they could usually not go out for many sports because the uniforms would usually show their wings. Though that didn't stop them, Nick played soccer and Maria ran cross-country only because she could retract her wings into her body.

Yeah wings. The twins were both human-avian Hybrids that were saved at birth from a life of misery and torture.

The two were now sitting at their desks which were placed in the middle of the room facing each other. Maria looked up at her brother and spoke.

"So, what do you think of this new information that we gained from the fight?" Of course the fight had been intentional they just didn't want to tell their parents.

"It is an eye opener for sure. People following us and our lifelines? Its kinda scary."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I truly hope you liked my story! (or so far the beginning of it...)**

** PLEASE *gets on knees and begs* PLEASE PLEASE rate and review! I would really love to hear what you have to say about my story and if I should keep on going.**


	3. Two

Chapter 2

At school the twins were never separated. They were in their Sophomore year of high school and via mom's orders had every class together. This forced the two to work together, sit together, walk to classes together, talk to one another mostly telepathic thought etc. This is how it was for the two ever since they were little and actually with their parents. For a few times Nick was taken away from their family to somewhere in Colorado. He said it was a place that the inhabitants called the School. The name now made the entire family shiver. Nick still talked about when he was first there he met this girl named Maximum Ride.

Maria could tell that Nick was thinking about those other kids with wings while they ate their lunch. It worried Maria because usually when that happened he would be taken away again, but she put that aside when her friend commented on the amount of food on her plate.

"Woah! It totally looks like you guys over did it again..." scoffed a brown haired brown eyed tan skinned boy named Jack. This was a boy they had both known from the sixth grade.

"I wouldn't worry about it though because they eat every scrap of it." marked Hadley a girl who Maria befriended in fourth grade. She had shoulder length platinum hair with blue eyes to match, covered by a pair of glasses.

"Its not my fault I like to eat food!" Maria scoffed. She stuffed a whole sandwich in her mouth making the other kids laugh.

"You guys seriously have bottomless pits for stomachs." The twins turned around to find the source of the comment finding their last two friends coming to the table together they were both dark skinned, Arron and Sam.

This small group of kids had known each other for a long time and the twin's trusted them enough that at some point in time they told them that they had wings. It had shock one of their friends- that was only really there because he liked Maria and insisted on being around her all the time which set Nick off- so much so that the kid transferred schools and they never saw him again. All this endeavor showed them was who they could really trust.

After the other finished eating and watched the twins engulf two times the amount of food that they were eating, they all headed outside to get the only amount of exercise that they could get during the day. So while Sam, Arron, Jack, and Nick sat down to talk about video games and 'manly things'- which manly consisted of girls- Maria and Hadley lay in the grass looking up at the clouds talking about stories that they had written recently. They were then beckoned to the picnic table that the boys were sitting at. They sat down next to each other and Nick.

"So I was wondering," Sam started, "What are the names that you all use as aliases when you go online and want to be anonymous?"

"Well I personally go by Kat, with a K." Hadley started.

"I don't have one..." Jack said, looking slightly down.

"I usually go by something that has to do with wolves or kingdom hearts." said Aaron.

"What about you twins? You guys probably have the same name... with like different contexts... or something like that..." Sam wondered aloud.

"Well I go by Feather, like my feathers." Maria said cheerfully, wiggling her shoulders to indicate her wings. "I personally like Nick's name that he chooses for himself though... its very... um... him."

"Whats that Nick?" Hadley inquired curious as to what name her best friend liked.

"Well," Nick said, "I usually go by... ah... Fang."


	4. Three

Chapter 3

The twins were walking to the computer lab to browse the web while waiting for their mother to come and pick them up. They were there for a good half of an hour when the intercom crackled to life above them.

"Would Nick and Maria Walker please come to the office..."

The two logged off their shared blog that they would use to confuse basically everyone in the entire school, even the teachers. They would, rarely, sign the comments or posts that they made but not much, just so that they could play off each others words without the school knowing who was talking. To them this was the only fun that they could have with the rest of the school. They headed to the office, and when they entered they were greeted by the office attendant.

"You two are supposed to go home with Mr. Ari today." she said pointing to two men in suits. The one who was supposed to be Ari had a scar across his eye and had lighter brown hair. He smiled making Maria and Nick on edge. They had never seen these men before and had no idea why they should go home with them if their mom was already so cautious about their wings.

_I don't like it. _Nick shot at Maria.

_Me either they smell funny... _Maria replied to him, _lets get it out of here._ Before the twins could move away from the men Ari put his hand on Maria's shoulder and started lead her out of the office.

"Come along, Maria." he said with a smirk. Maria felt his hand tighten on her shoulder and she could not get away from the man's grasp.

Ari lead her out of the building with the other man holding on to Nick. She didn't move but waited for an opportunity to break free and let her wings out for the first time in a long time.

Maria was special because she could contract her wings entirely into her back so that it looked like she didn't have wings. It was the only way that she had never seen the inside of the school unlike her brother. Ever since Nick was set free by some doctor at the school a long while ago she had contracted them and had only let them out in emergency or on special occasions. It was the perfect camouflage. Nickcould not do this, in fact he had no idea what his special ability was he doubted he even had one. Maria told him that he would figure it out- hopefully.

The two men lead them around the side of the school and to a jeep that was parked where no other humans were. Ari grabbed Maria's arms with what felt like a death grip as another man came out of the jeep. He opened the back of the car and Ari bound both of the twin's wrists and ankles. Last, but not least, he produced two needles with a clear liquid in them. Handing one of the needles to his comrade he injected the contents of the needle into Maria's arm.

"What is that! What... are you... doin'..." her words died away and the world went black.

* * *

**Hello again!**

**I really would love to hear from you peoplez out there... cause I haven't herd ANYTHING! ... :C**

**Please rate and review and if I get enough (which for me is like 5) I will gladly update again soon.**


End file.
